


Qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di nuovo

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uniti in un matrimonio organizzato dalle loro famiglie, Arthur e Marie condividono la casa, la colazione e null'altro. Conoscono poco l'uno dell'altra, portandoli ad equivoci che stanno già rovinando il loro matrimonio poco a poco. È giunta l'ora che qualcuno faccia qualcosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

I. Il tempo tra il risveglio e il momento di andare al lavoro è sempre un affare sobrio, regolato dalla solita routine. Marie si sveglia senza particolare voglia alle sette, si prepara con la maggiore efficienza possibile, dato il suo stato di sonno che le appanna la vista e la distrae dal lavarsi la faccia per farla perdere ancora un po’ nel mondo dei sogni, e finalmente scende in sala da pranzo. Ogni mattina, trova suo marito già seduto al suo posto a tavola, in completo e cravatta, a leggere il giornale. Al rumore della sedia di Marie, lui si accorge finalmente della sua presenza, abbassa il giornale, e Marie ha la prima impressione di Arthur Kirkland appena sveglio: capelli biondi disordinati che non sembrerebbero fuori posto come nido di pettirossi se non fosse così irritato da qualsiasi suono quando si alza dalla parte sbagliata del letto, occhi verdi come la campagna inglese semichiusi e qualche volta cerchiati di nero e gonfi, sopracciglia scure arricciate, bocca contorta in uno sbadiglio che copre la mano su cui brilla la fede nuziale, volto pallido ancora segnato dal cuscino e, a prova della sua costante distrazione, macchie di Marmite sull’angolo sinistro delle labbra. A questo punto, si scambiano un cordiale buongiorno. Marie si siede mentre Arthur ripiega accuratamente il giornale per poggiarlo alla sua sinistra; se la giornata è iniziata bene, lei ne approfitta per prenderlo in giro per quel piccolo gesto cortese che, tutto sommato, le fa piacere, essendo il giornale per Arthur un’ottima barriera per evitare chi non sopporta.

“Finito già di leggere?” chiede, conoscendo  già la risposta.

Arthur alza il naso e dice in una maniera snob che Marie non sopporterebbe se non notasse le sue orecchie che si tingono di rosso, “Niente di interessante oggi”

La conversazione finisce così, tanto che Marie a volte si chiede perché Arthur si prenda il fastidio di ripiegare il giornale se poi non dice A. Ignora l’atmosfera tesa della sala facendo dei waffles che la cuoca prepara solo per lei e del caffè o the (un tocco di latte e due zollette di zucchero) suoi ostaggi. Il rumore delle posate è l’unica compagnia fino a quando non finiscono di mangiare, dopodiché si salutano e ognuno va per la propria strada.

A volte, mentre sale in macchina e scorge Arthur che si allontana con la sua, Marie si chiede quando lui noterà le macchie sul suo volto, se in macchina o a lavoro.

 

 

II. Arthur Kirkland è il quarto figlio del famoso Henry Kirkland, presidente della casa editrice Kirkland, che nel corso dei decenni si è fatta un nome grazie alla sua capacità di inquadrare da subito gli autori validi e all’ottima qualità delle sue edizioni. I libri potrebbero far parte del codice genetico dei Kirkland, come il sangue blu corre nelle vene dei nobili: ognuno di loro, già da piccolo, è introdotto a grandi e piccole biblioteche al posto dell’asilo e cresciuto a pane e libri. Attualmente Angus, il più grande, si occupa di libri sui viaggi, Erin difende a spada tratta il filone della storia antica e del folklore, non tollerando alcun dato sbagliato, e Owen dirige la filiale in Galles con la stessa dedizione con cui una madre cresce i propri figli. Il più piccolo della famiglia, Peter, non ha ancora l’età giusta, ma se la sua capacità di smontare gli argomenti altrui finché non sono o troppo stanchi o incapaci di ribattere può dire qualcosa, allora lo aspetta certamente un brillante futuro nella saggistica. Quanto ad Arthur, la sua ‘capacità critica’ (o, chiamandola con un termine più oggettivo, pignoleria) gli ha fatto guadagnare (non c’è niente nella famiglia Kirkland che non si ottenga senza lavorare duramente) la posizione di capo editore. Essendo il quarto figlio, dell’azienda di famiglia gli toccherà ben poco oltre al posto di lavoro, ma ciò non ha impedito alla sua famiglia di organizzargli un matrimonio combinato con la figlia di una famiglia di consulenti finanziari, i Lateau. Sono ricchi e dannatamente bravi nel loro lavoro, cosa che non può non dispiacere alla famiglia di Arthur, e loro in compenso ottengono un posto in società.

Le nozze sono celebrate in una limpida e fresca giornata primaverile. Nel suo smoking nero Arthur, sospira la madre, ha finalmente l’aspetto di un giovane uomo. Più che un uomo, Arthur si sente come un ragazzino al primo giorno di scuola. Marie sembra un incantevole fiore, con i capelli biondi elegantemente raccolti e intrecciati con perle e l’abito bianco di merletti costato una fortuna, il volto reso più bello dal rossore delle guance che dà risalto ai suoi occhi. Pur non avendo superato nel periodo del fidanzamento la fase di una semplice amicizia, sapendo poco l’uno dell’altra, quando Arthur la vede all’inizio della navata, poi camminare accompagnata dal padre e dalla musica nuziale e poi accanto a lui, con quel magnifico profumo di fiori e il sorriso in parte nervoso, si sente improvvisamente un uomo fortunato, senza riuscire a spiegarsene il perché. Un presentimento, forse?

 

 

III. Se non escono con i loro amici o non sono invitati a vari eventi, Arthur e Marie cenano insieme. Sono sposati da poco tempo e Marie già non ha dubbi: non piace a suo marito. La cameriera finisce di imbandire la tavola e dalla cucina proviene un profumo delizioso alle sette in punto, ma capita spesso che Arthur non scenda per mangiare e debba essere chiamato dalla cameriera; Marie teme che lui la voglia evitare. (Non conosce ancora i difetti di Arthur, e le farebbe comodo sapere che dimenticarsi di mangiare e perdersi fra le nuvole sono alcuni di essi) Finalmente Arthur arriva di gran carriera, borbottando uno ‘scusa’ tra i denti e nulla più, nemmeno una spiegazione riguardo ai suoi frequenti ritardi. (Altro difetto di Arthur: non ama ammettere di avere torto) Mangiano in silenzio senza che lui provi ad iniziare una conversazione, e rispondendo con monosillabi ai tentativi di Marie di rendere la serata meno tesa. Spesso Arthur sembra  non vedere l’ora di alzarsi, picchiettando nervosamente il tavolo con le dita tra una portata e l’altra e alzandosi dopo a malapena un pezzettino di dolce, senza dire niente. Non passa molto tempo fino a quando Marie decide che non ne può più e inizia ad evitare di cenare a casa con suo marito in favore ad uscite con le sue amiche, che comprendono la sua situazione.

“Chissà che gli passa per la testa a quello” le dice Elisaveta, la sua migliore amica fin dai tempi del college. “Te lo dico per esperienza, Roderich era anche peggio a volte, solo lui e il suo pianoforte. Suona divinamente, ma dopo un po’ inizi a sospettare che abbia più conversazioni con il piano che con te. Meno male che esiste il divorzio” conclude con un sorriso, agitando le dita della mano sinistra, priva di anello. Marie non replica: ricorda perfettamente in che stato versava Eli prima e immediatamente dopo il divorzio. Non è una scelta da farsi a cuor leggero, e Marie non è tanto infelice da aver bisogno di pensarci su. Nonostante il suo atteggiamento talvolta discutibile, Arthur sembra un brav’uomo e di certo lo sembrava prima del matrimonio, prima che la loro amicizia si interrompesse agli esordi.

“Tempo fa parlavamo. Non tantissimo, ma parlavamo” dice, pensierosa.

Elisaveta annuisce, comprensiva. Per qualsiasi problema, le dice, le porte di casa sua sono sempre aperte. “Mi assicurerò personalmente che Gilbert non dia fastidio” dice con fierezza.

 

 

IV. Arthur non è il tipo di persona che ama parlare dei suoi problemi. Lamentarsi sì, criticare ancora di più, ma confidarsi, anche se con il suo migliore amico Gabriel, che conosce da una vita, lo mette profondamente a disagio. Da tempo però sente che le cose stanno peggiorando e non riesce a sistemare le cose da sé, lui e Gabriel sono seduti al loro solito tavolo nel locale di cui ormai sono clienti fissi e Arthur, con la testa più leggera e decisamente rilassato, si sente cullato nell’atmosfera tranquilla. Le loro birre preferite arrivano senza che debbano alzare la voce, basta fare un segno al proprietario, il numero di persone presenti non mette a disagio Arthur, il chiacchiericcio di sottofondo copre in modo perfetto le conversazioni. Quando ormai si sente abbastanza ubriaco, cioè quando la camicia aperta sul petto abbronzato del suo amico non gli dà più fastidio, decide finalmente di parlare. Cos’ha da perdere, gli sussurra l’alcool.

“Marie mi sta evitando”

Gabriel presta immediatamente attenzione alle sue parole. “Cosa te lo fa pensare?” chiede con quella cadenza musicale ereditata dalla suo paese natale, in Portogallo.

Con la voce leggermente impastata, che sia a causa dell’alcool o, spera di no, a causa di quello che prova ricordandolo, Arthur gli parla delle cene passate in solitudine, delle scarse volte in cui l’ha vista durante la settimana e la frettolosa colazione la mattina, solo il tempo di mandare giù qualcosa e poi via, fuori di casa. “È giusto che esca, ma non la vedo quasi più” conclude tristemente e beve un abbondante sorso di birra per darsi coraggio e andare avanti. Sperando che non si noti quanto lo addolora, continua con un sussurro “Temo che sia infelice. Con me.” e non riesce a reprimere la sensazione di fallimento. Gabriel gli dà un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla, guardandolo con occhi comprensivi ma (conosce bene Arthur da sapere bene cosa evitare) non pietosi.

“Ne hai già parlato con lei?” chiede.

Sente quasi rintoccare l’ora dell’onestà, perché, sebbene arrossisca e non riesca a guardarlo negli occhi, Arthur, che da lucido è un gran bugiardo, risponde sinceramente con un borbottio “Riesco a malapena a dirle buongiorno”

All’improvviso Gabriel sembra illuminarsi: si raddrizza sulla sedia, il suo sorriso si allarga a un punto tale che potrebbe accecare chiunque nel locale e stringe la mano ad Arthur che non capisce cosa abbia causato questa reazione inaspettata e lo guarda con confusione.

“Prova a conversare un po’ con lei, mettila a suo agio nella casa e lascia che accada. Presto capirai da solo”

 

 

V. L’agenda di Arthur, dalla elegante copertina in pelle nera e un pratico spazio per conservare una penna da usare quando non ne trova altre (tende a capitargli più spesso del normale, tanto che ha iniziato a chiedersi se qualcuno gliele rubi dall’ufficio e a osservare con attenzione paranoica chiunque ne usi una), riporta ordinatamente in una grafia leggibile incontri di lavoro, scadenze e tutto ciò che sia legato al suo lavoro, con l’eccezione delle riunioni di famiglia che comunque sono vicine ad essere considerate un lavoro a parte, dato che deve avere a che fare con due fratelli e una sorella intollerabili (Owen non conta) e una madre e un padre che evidentemente provano gusto a fargli domande imbarazzanti, certo in buona fede, alle quali non può non rispondere. L’agenda è un oggetto essenziale della sua vita, perché Arthur ha una certa tendenza che preferirebbe rimanesse segreta di perdersi con la testa fra le nuvole. (L’incidente delle chiavi dimenticate nel cassetto delle mutande, ritrovate da una cameriera attenta, brucia ancora troppo nella sua memoria) Controlla l’agenda tutti i giorni e la porta sempre con sé nella sua ventiquattrore. Niente che non sia lavoro ha trovato spazio tra le sue pagine. Arthur la custodisce quasi come un tesoro prezioso, a cui solo lui ha accesso.

Per questo nessuno nota il primo segno di cambiamento, per tanto piccolo che sia, un cerchietto nero attorno ad una specifica data di Marzo, che ricordi ad Arthur quella bella giornata primaverile in cui lui e Marie sono diventati marito e moglie.

Non è da gentiluomini dimenticare il giorno delle proprie nozze.

 


	2. Middle

VI. Il profumo inusuale di fiori è la prima cosa che Marie percepisce tornando a casa sabato da un giro con Eli, giusto in tempo per il pranzo. Vede macchie di colori vivaci dove prima regnava incontrastato il legno chiaro e pochi quadri che non creano particolare contrasto, e la casa le pare all’improvviso più viva e luminosa. Il cambiamento, anche se minimo, la mette più a suo agio e si siede a tavola di ottimo umore. Arthur, che arriva poco più tardi di lei, la guarda con malcelata curiosità e lei non riesce a non sorridere.

“C’è più colore” gli spiega “e i fiori mi piacciono”

La vera sorpresa, però, pare la stesse aspettando e che la casa più luminosa fosse solo il preludio: Arthur fa un cenno di assenso, ma non lascia che la conversazione muoia. “Quali sono i tuoi preferiti?” le chiede e Marie alza lo sguardo dal suo piatto, sorpresa, per guardare lui. Le punte delle orecchie di Arthur diventano rosse e lui si concentra subito sul suo piatto, osservando l’insalata come se da un momento all’altro possa rivelargli i segreti dell’universo.

A malapena Marie trattiene una risata tra il sorpreso e il divertito al comportamento del marito. Per evitargli imbarazzo, risponde subito “I bucaneve”

Arthur solleva il volto dal piatto e le fa un sorriso sghembo. Marie ha l’impressione che non gli importi veramente, ma che cerchi di sembrare interessato; non ne è contenta, ma, ragiona, è un tentativo di comunicazione.

“Perché?” chiede lui.         

Tentativo di comunicazione, si ripete ancora Marie, tentata dal non rispondergli a causa di quel sorrisetto. I prossimi pasti insieme potrebbero andare meglio se fa ora uno sforzo. “Quando abitavo in Belgio avevamo un grande giardino. Nella parte più tranquilla, dove andavo a leggere, c’erano i bucaneve. Ci portavo anche le mie amiche quando dovevamo parlare di segreti e cose del genere. Ho dei bei ricordi di lì”

“Sembra un bel posto”

“Lo era” risponde Marie, provando nostalgia al ricordo della sua infanzia ed adolescenza. “Il cane di mio fratello ha distrutto tutti i fiori”

“So bene che significa” risponde Arthur scuotendo la testa e con meno esitazione “Angus ama i cani e il suo cercava di mangiarsi le pagine dei miei libri finché non li ho messi sui ripiani più alti. Una volta l’ho beccato mentre cercava di arrampicarsi”

Passano il pranzo a parlare delle loro rispettive esperienze con gli animali di casa e, quel pomeriggio, in una pagina dell’agenda di Arthur, sotto a leggere ultime bozze del romanzo per approvazione, si aggiunge una breve annotazione: bucaneve, gatti, no criceti.

 

 

VII. Romanzi e film gialli, recita l’agenda di Arthur una settimana dopo, insieme a waffles, tartufini di cioccolato belga, Audrey Hepburn ed enigmistica (rebus). Conversano molto più spesso e molto più facilmente, sembrano essere tornati all’amicizia che avevano prima del matrimonio. Non parlano di preoccupazioni, dolori o dubbi, fatti personali, ma Arthur cerca di convincersi che è già un buon miglioramento. Stasera ha deciso di fare un altro passo in avanti e l’idea lo fa sentire irrequieto. (Gabriel lo prende spesso in giro per il suo nervosismo quando ha a che fare con Marie: ha già fatto il passo definitivo sposandola!) Per questo è fermo da almeno un minuto buono davanti alla porta della sua camera, un DVD nella mano sinistra, respirando profondamente. Si ricorda che non è un coniglio e finalmente si decide a bussare.

“Sono Arthur”

La voce di Marie, ovattata dalla barriera della porta, lo invita ad entrare. Senza accorgersene, Arthur si ritrova ad osservare con interesse la grande camera rettangolare di sua moglie e la parola ‘confortevole’ si fa subito largo nella sua mente. Una scrivania in legno chiaro, ravvivata dai fiori a un angolo e un portapenne colorato, piuttosto ordinata, diversamente dal tavolino da trucco che versa in uno stato caotico. Lampade chiare illuminano l’ambiente. Vicino alla finestra, incorniciata da tende semplici ma belle, c’è una poltrona, posizionata proprio dove di giorno cadono i raggi del sole, perfetta per leggere, ma Marie non è seduta lì. Arthur la vede raggomitolata sul letto, con una vecchia tuta addosso e tra le mani una copia di Agatha Christie un tantino sgualcita dall’uso frequente. (A vedere il libro in quello stato, Arthur prova un forte affetto per Marie: così deve essere per lui un libro amato e si sente contento che lei arrivi a rovinarli, proprio come lui) Marie sembra stupita di vederlo in camera sua e forse, a giudicare dal rossore del suo volto, imbarazzata a farsi trovare così. Non c’è niente di male a voler stare comodi, le vorrebbe dire Arthur.

“Per caso ho trovato questo” dice invece, mostrandole il DVD. Non le dice che, avendo sentito parlare bene di questo determinato film, l’ha comprato apposta per lei. “È un giallo, uscito da poco, magari vorresti vederlo con me?”

Marie guarda il DVD e poi lui, ci pensa un attimo. Infine sorride e poggia il libro da un lato dopo averne piegato un angolino per ritrovare il segno. “Certamente”

Arthur ci mette cinque imbarazzanti, lunghissimi minuti per far funzionare il lettore DVD, lasciandosi sfuggire anche qualche pesante insulto al maledetto marchingegno, per poi ricordarsi che è in presenza di sua moglie, ma Marie più che orripilata dal suo linguaggio da marinaio, sembra starsi divertendo un mondo. Passano la serata davanti al televisore ma, più che guardare il film, discutono fra loro della storia e dei personaggi.

 

 

VIII. “Ha passato tutto il tempo a criticare ogni singola inesattezza del film, ma ci credi?” racconta Marie con una risata, un tantino brilla dopo l’ennesimo cocktail. Anche Elisaveta ride. Dopo la dettagliata descrizione del ritrovamento di Gilbert nel suo armadio, vestito da donna, con tanto di parrucca, collana di perle e scarpe col tacco, hanno decretato che questa è la serata giusta per sparlare dei rispettivi partner, con necessario accompagnamento di alcolici a volontà.

“Chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato!”

“Soprattutto se pensiamo che fino a qualche settimana fa sembrava detestare la tua presenza” fa notare Elisaveta. Le risate si spengono, ed entrambe le donne guardano il tavolo.

“Forse ha deciso di accontentarsi di me” sussurra Marie, passando il dito lungo il bordo del suo bicchiere. Ha appena confessato il dubbio che la attanaglia da un po’ di tempo, ma non prova niente, confortata dalla leggerezza della sua testa.

Elisaveta batte le mani sul tavolo con una tale forza che oltre a riscuotere Marie, minaccia di fare uscire dai loro bicchieri i mix colorati di sostanze alcoliche. Per un attimo si guarda attorno stordita, come se abbia dimenticato perché l’ha fatto, ma subito si riprende. “Non dire così!” esclama, puntandole un dito contro, ma le parole un po’ farfugliate tolgono forza al comando ed Eli lo sa, ma continua, ancora più testarda, seriamente. “Io ti conosco da anni ormai. So che sei una ragazza fantastica, e per questo sono certa che non si sta accontentando. E se per caso lo stesse facendo, sta solo scoprendo che fortuna ha avuto a sposarti. Sembrate così felici ultimamente, non ti fare abbattere proprio ora da questi dubbi”

Marie tenta di sorriderle anche se non si sente particolarmente convinta, ma è un’ubriaca onesta lei e Elisaveta tiene sempre gli occhi aperti. “Dovresti parlarne con lui” dice.

“Cosa?!” esclama Marie, sconvolta. Elisaveta alza un sopracciglio; non le riesce particolarmente bene, ma è in ogni caso convincente.

“Non da sobria” decide.

Quello che non può sospettare, è che nello stesso momento, in un diverso locale, Arthur sta decantando le sue lodi a un Gabriel indeciso tra l’essere divertito e l’essere annoiato. “A metà film sapeva già chi fosse l’assassino e come avesse fatto!”

“È una donna intelligente” dice Gabriel, accontentandolo. Arthur annuisce. “Per questo ti piace la sua compagnia” Arthur arrossisce di colpo e apre e chiude la bocca inutilmente, incapace di proferire verbo, e a Gabriel viene da ridere per l’assurdità della reazione quando è tutto così ovvio. Almeno non tenta di negare. “Ancora non ci arrivi?”

Arthur tenta di fulminarlo con uno sguardo, irritato dal suo divertimento. “Che cosa?” borbotta.

Gabriel sospira teatralmente e alza gli occhi al cielo. Arthur sbuffa. “Non è una cosa che ti posso dire, ti conosco troppo bene per sapere che non è una buona idea. Presto capirai da te”

 

 

IX. L’atmosfera confortevole e grintosa, alla moda ma con decisi tocchi personali, del locale, un’ampia sala con tavoli tondi ai margini della pista da ballo, reca l’impronta inconfondibile di Elisaveta. Per celebrare i primi 5 anni di gran successo della sua attività di party planner non poteva fare altro che organizzare una festa in grande e persino Marie, il cui stesso ricevimento di matrimonio è stato organizzato da lei, rimane a bocca aperta dalla meraviglia. Accanto a lei Arthur ha una reazione simile e, sebbene sia piuttosto attraente nel suo elegante completo nero, sembra un pesce fuor d’acqua. Ha di certo partecipato a parecchi ricevimenti, data la sua famiglia e il suo lavoro, ma non è riuscito mai a sembrare completamente a suo agio: qualcosa, nella sua perfetta postura o nei capelli fuori posto o nella sua impossibilità di stare fermo un attimo, che sia il battito di un piede o il picchiettare di un dito, lo tradisce. Non hanno altro tempo per ammirare il luogo, perché Elisaveta, in un vestito scollato rosso che le dona, li raggiunge e li accoglie con un caloroso sorriso, abbraccia Marie e stringe la mano ad Arthur.

“È un piacere conoscerti meglio, finalmente” gli dice con un tono leggero, ma Marie nota il suo sguardo e sa che lo sta studiando.

Anche Arthur sembra essersene accorto, perché risponde con un sorriso “Lo è anche per me”, mai così affabile, lasciando entrambe le donne di stucco. Elisaveta ne è affascinata e le scappa una risatina; mentre li accompagna al tavolo che condividono, guarda Marie, e lei alza le spalle.

Seduto a un tavolo da quattro persone, con un ghigno da Stregatto, li aspetta Gilbert, il ragazzo di Elisaveta, un uomo che al suo primo incontro con Marie le ha dato l’impressione di essere un personaggio del mondo dello spettacolo (e non era lontana dalla realtà: infatti suona in un band piuttosto famosa. Eli ha proprio la fissa per i musicisti) per la pelle chiarissima, i capelli bianchi e le lenti a contatto rosse, ma soprattutto per la sua egocentricità. Elisaveta non ha altro tempo se non quello per le presentazioni e un monito per Gilbert di comportarsi da adulto, prima di andare ad accogliere gli altri ospiti e intrattenerli, ma spesso, durante la cena, torna al tavolo per fare conversazione.

“Che ve ne pare della serata?”

Arthur le sorprende di nuovo, rispondendo per primo. “Fantastica. Ci devi aver lavorato parecchio”

Mentre Elisaveta risponde con un sorriso al complimento, qualcosa fa capolino nella mente di Marie, una possibilità fino ad allora ignota: non starà mica cercando di piacere alla sua migliore amica? Non l’avrebbe mai immaginato, nemmeno quando gli ha chiesto di farle da cavaliere. Lo conosce meglio ora e sa che Arthur è una persona intelligente, anche piacevole se lo desidera, ma non sembra amare la compagnia; è per questo che, quando parla con Elisaveta o Gilbert o le chiede di ballare, si sente lusingata.

 

 

X. È immerso nell’atmosfera confortevole e familiare del suo solito locale, seduto al solito tavolo, circondato dal piacevole tintinnio dei boccali e dai vari frammenti senza senso di conversazioni, ma non è accompagnato da Gabriel, ma da sua moglie. Per lungo tempo Arthur ha cercato l’occasione giusta per invitarla a cena fuori sfruttando il giorno libero del personale di casa, per lungo tempo ha immaginato i possibili modi in  cui sarebbe andata avanti la serata, ma le sue aspettative non sono mai state così rosee. Devono essere più simili di quanto pensino, o Marie deve avergli letto nella mente quando ha rifiutato di mangiare al ristorante (“Troppo formale, e per quello ci bastano già i nostri lavori. Facciamo qualcosa di più semplice!”) e il fish and chips del chiosco abituale di Arthur si è rivelato un successo. Lei poi ha proposto di bere qualcosa e Arthur si trova stranamente eccitato nel mostrarle alcuni dei luoghi che frequenta, come se fossero parte di lui stesso. Nel suo solito locale si sente come uno sportivo che gioca in casa e con lei conversa più facilmente, ride più spesso, e sembrano due amici di lunga data. Scopre che Marie ha ottimi gusti in fatto di birra e grazie alla sua ottima scelta e alla buona compagnia non si accorgono che un boccale si è trasformato in due, poi in tre, e certamente ora stanno esagerando. Che fortuna che si sono mossi da casa in taxi.

Nel suo ultimo momento di piena lucidità, Arthur osserva Marie ridere di gusto alla sua incapacità di pronunciare bene le parole e qualcosa in lui si smuove, il cuore batte più forte, una lampadina si accende. È innamorato di lei. E subito dopo, il volto di Gabriel, nitido nella sua mente come se fosse lì con lui, gli sorride e gli dice un “Lo sapevo”. Arthur lo ignora, così che la smetta di ridere di lui, mentre Marie ha appena smesso, occhi leggermente lucidi e mani che si stringono la pancia per far smettere il dolore degli addominali. Le sbornie di Arthur hanno due sole varianti, quella onesta e quella depressa, e non si sente per niente triste, perciò sa (e non gli importa) di essere completamente sincero quando le dice “Scei belliscima” e non le dà il tempo di rimettersi a ridere, perché si avvicina a lei e le loro labbra si incontrano. Arthur la bacia con desiderio e passione, con poca finezza e ormai ubriaco fradicio e Marie, anche lei ubriaca, ricambia senza tanti complimenti allo stesso modo. Arthur apre il portafoglio senza guardarlo, poggia sul tavolo un paio di banconote senza nemmeno sapere da quanto siano, ed entrambi escono dal locale senza nemmeno provare a fermarsi, ignari del disappunto del barista, che scuote la testa, e delle reazioni degli astanti, che in gruppi pari li complimentano o li invitano a fare certe cose a casa loro. Senza nemmeno averlo sentito, Arthur e Marie seguono l’ultimo consiglio con piacere.


	3. End

XI. Il primo segnale registrato dalla mente ancora mezza addormentata di Arthur è un colossale mal di testa, di quelli che si hanno solo dopo una sbornia, e la poca luce che filtra dalle finestre ferisce i suoi occhi anche attraverso le palpebre chiuse. L’esperienza insegna che è meglio che non si muova per un po’, per evitare sgraditi attacchi di nausea, per cui rimane steso e cerca di riportare alla memoria gli eventi della sera prima. Peggio ancora: viene investito da un’onda di vergogna quando ricorda di aver pomiciato con sua moglie in pubblico, ed è abbastanza certo che se controllasse il suo portafoglio noterebbe la mancanza di più o meno centro sterline, tra bar e taxi (almeno non ha guidato lui). Le sue memorie si fanno più inconsistenti da allora, con piccoli momenti di chiarezza che… oh, cielo.

Apre gli occhi immediatamente, pentendosene un attimo dopo quando il mal di testa si intensifica, per essere accolto dalla vista di Marie dormiente accanto a lui, con i capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino e gli ultimi resti del trucco di ieri sera sul volto, l’espressione serena e una mano vicina a quella di Arthur. Non gli serve dover alzare le lenzuola per sapere che entrambi sono completamente nudi. Ricorda la sensazione dei suoi seni caldi e morbidi nelle sue mani, i loro gemiti, il piacere mentre spingeva dentro di lei, ma soprattutto ricorda il suo bellissimo corpo nudo sotto di lui, i baci voraci e gli occhi lucidi di Marie, completamente ubriaca.

Arthur si sente ancora peggio. Crescendo, sua madre gli ha insegnato a rispettare le donne e ora si sente deluso di se stesso, per essere stato così stupido da fare sesso con una donna che da sobria lo rifiuterebbe. Solo gli animali, si dice, si comportano così e non merita di avere Marie accanto. Che uomo è se non riesce a esercitare un minimo controllo su se stesso, si chiede mettendosi una mano tra i capelli. Che penserà ora Marie di lui, lo eviterà ancora? Lo ignorerà? Riuscirà ancora a parlargli?

Lo sconforto lo paralizza, il buonsenso gli dice che non è il caso di piangere sul latte versato e gli suggerisce cosa fare: non sa come farsi perdonare (soprattutto perché non ci riesce lui per primo), ma può comunque fare un piccolo passo su questa strada. Con cautela, per non svegliarla, si alza dal letto cercando di non calpestare i vestiti in disordine sul pavimento e prova un moto di sollievo e disgusto insieme quando nota il preservativo usato, che subito raccoglie e butta. Si infila un paio di boxer puliti e una vestaglia e, ignorando nausea e fitte alla testa, sgattaiola in bagno. Prende un bicchiere d’acqua e un paio di aspirine per Marie e torna subito in camera, per quanto tema farlo. Non si deve fare sesso con una persona ubriaca, non si deve lasciarla da sola la mattina dopo. Almeno ad una cosa può rimediare.

Quando apre la porta, la vede subito voltarsi verso di lui e portarsi una mano alla testa sicuramente dolorante. Ha l’espressione sconvolta come lui pochi minuti fa. Guardando un punto imprecisato della camera, le passa il bicchiere.

 

                                                                                 

XII. È ora di parlare. Anche se Marie teme questo momento, sa che non può evitarlo ancora (e si chiede come ha fatto a evitarlo la mattina dell’Incidente, come ha soprannominato ciò che è successo), a meno che non voglia che la sua relazione con Arthur si incrini ancora di più. Sa che anche lui deve avere bisogno di un attimo da solo per pensare, sa dove va in questi casi, ed è esattamente lì che lo trova, seduto sotto il gazebo in giardino, circondato da delicati bucaneve, con una tazza di the in mano. Indossa una semplice maglietta e i pantaloni di una tuta sporchi di terra, il che significa che ha fatto giardinaggio fino a poco fa. Arthur la nota un attimo dopo che lei vede lui. Si irrigidisce e si strofina nervosamente le mani sui pantaloni e a Marie quasi verrebbe da ridere perché, ora che hanno condiviso anche lo stesso letto, di certo non saranno i pantaloni sporchi a peggiorare la situazione. Con un gesto goffo la invita a sedersi al tavolo e le versa con gesti precisi del the in una tazzina vuota. Marie non fa in tempo a dire come lo preferisce che Arthur ha già aggiunto un poco di latte e due zollette di zucchero con sicurezza.

“Lo so” le dice con  il suo solito sorriso sghembo. “Tartufini al cioccolato?” le chiede, indicando il vassoio sul quale sono accompagnati da scones con la marmellata. Degli ultimi, a giudicare dagli spazi vuoti, ne mancano almeno due o tre, mentre non ha toccato il dolce preferito di Marie, non essendo un grande fan del cioccolato.

“Certamente” risponde lei. Ne mangia uno e beve un sorso di the, aspettando che Arthur sia più a suo agio. Quando la sua postura sulla sedia non è più rigida, Marie prende fiato e dice “Allora, riguardo a ieri sera”

Arthur impallidisce immediatamente. Poggia la sua tazza sul tavolo, da bravo inglese, per timore di fare danni. “Mi dispiace” sussurra a denti stretti ma con un’espressione contrita, la prima vera scusa che Marie abbia mai sentito pronunciare da lui. “Eri ubriaca, non avrei dovuto”

Strano, perché Marie ha pensato la stessa cosa. Sollevata, risponde più calma di quanto si senta, “Dimentichi che lo stesso vale anche al contrario. Anche tu eri ubriaco e avrei potuto fermarmi. Facciamo che siamo pari?”

Gli angoli delle labbra di Arthur si sollevano, e l’atmosfera tra loro si distende un po’. La sua mano esita sul manico della tazza, incerta se sollevarla o no, prima di allontanarsi senza toccarla. “Tu che ricordi?” le chiede, rompendo il pacifico silenzio intervallato dal canto degli uccellini, spinto da una curiosità pericolosa ma insaziabile, guardando con insistenza gli scones.

“Poco” risponde Marie dopo un attimo di esitazione. Il corpo magro di Arthur, l’odore del suo dopobarba, il sapore delle sue labbra, le sue dita scorrerle sulla pelle come se lei fosse un libro antico, sfogliarla e studiarla. Sembra che sia stato bello, pensa, e si chiede, all’improvviso, senza neanche accorgersene, se mai riuscirà a convincerlo a farlo da sobri. Si sente in fiamme, si volta verso un angolo del giardino e cambia subito discorso. “I bucaneve sono bellissimi”

Non ci ha pensato su, ma sembra sia stata la cosa giusta da dire, perché Arthur le sorride da dietro la tazza, orgoglioso ma non arrogante. Un pensiero balena la mente di Marie, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e tutto all’improvviso ha senso. Si è innamorata di lui.

 

 

XIII. È ora di pranzo e come al solito Arthur non è seduto a tavola. Da un po’ di tempo Marie ha tra le mani un lavoro parecchio stressante e ha esaurito tutta la sua pazienza, per questo ha deciso di richiamarlo lei stessa e di mettere fine a questa storia con un bel discorsetto che ha sulla punta della lingua.

Quando però bussa, irritata e decisa, alla porta dello studio di Arthur, non risponde nessuno e, non volendo aspettare ancora un minuto di più, entra. Non c’è traccia di Arthur; a giudicare dai documenti sparsi sulla scrivania di legno massiccio, deve aver lasciato la stanza in un momento di frustrazione per fare una pausa (Arthur non ama lasciare le cose in disordine, perché rischia di non trovarle più), e anche di fretta, se la sua preziosa agenda, quella dalla quale dipende più che da un segretario o da un cellulare, giace abbandonata sul pavimento. Marie vorrebbe lasciarla lì a terra, perché è di Arthur e la dovrebbe raccogliere lui, ma le dà fastidio vederla così. Sbuffando e borbottando, si piega per prenderla e, quando è tra le sue mani, delle fotografie cadono a terra. Ancora più irritata, Marie raccoglie pure queste e quasi le lascia cadere quando scopre cosa ritraggono: in una, lei e Arthur sorridono impacciati mentre ballano durante il loro ricevimento di nozze circondati da parenti, mentre nell’altra c’è lei sola, in abito da sposa, con il boquet in mano poco prima di entrare in chiesa. Così tanta considerazione dall’uomo che si è sempre mostrato disinteressato riguardo al loro matrimonio, tanta da riporre le loro foto nell’agenda che porta sempre con lui, la fa arrossire e dimenticare la rabbia per un attimo.

Guidata da questa scoperta, apre l’agenda nera con delicatezza. Gennaio e Febbraio riportano in una grafia ordinata vari appuntamenti di lavoro; il primo cambiamento è un cerchio attorno a un determinato giorno di Marzo. Ai vari impegni, seguono poi note varie e disordinate e fogli sparsi, per ognuno dei quali il cuore di Marie batte sempre più forte. Bucaneve, dice una nota e nel foglietto attaccato con una graffetta alla stessa pagina ci sono delle istruzioni per far crescere la pianta. Film gialli, due zollette e un goccio di latte nel the, waffles, Audrey Hepburn. Ora che ha l’agenda tra le sue mani, ora che sfoglia e legge le pagine scarabocchiate con note su cosa le piace, capisce finalmente chi è Arthur Kirkland: un uomo riservato, che ha qualche problema ad esprimersi, che pianta i suoi fiori preferiti e fa apparecchiare il tavolino da the con un’altra tazzina e i dolcetti che le piacciono in caso lei voglia raggiungerlo, senza dirle una parola. Un uomo che tiene a lei anche se non riesce a dimostrarlo. E che forse, si arrischia a pensare, e il suo cuore batte insistente, è innamorato di lei tanto quanto, se non di più, lei è innamorata di lui.

La rabbia inizia a tornare, perché l’idiota non le ha detto niente, perché le ha lasciato pensare di non essere abbastanza per lui, quando invece ci tiene, e perché è così stupido?

 

 

XIV. Dover lavorare nei weekend dovrebbe essere reso illegale, borbotta Arthur nel frattempo, da solo nel suo giardino, strappando con rabbia le erbacce. Un’altra firma su un altro documento di certo lo avrebbe fatto urlare e sarebbe apparso come un pazzo agli occhi di Marie e del personale, per cui ha lasciato lo studio in fretta e furia per dedicarsi al giardinaggio. A ogni erbaccia strappata si sente più rilassato e staccato dal mondo; nemmeno si accorge della forza con cui il sole di mezzogiorno batte sulla sua nuca, che presto sarà rossa come un pomodoro, perfetto obiettivo per scherzi per niente desiderabili.

“Arthur Kirkland” sente dire Marie all’improvviso. Si volta, contento di vederla, per scoprire che lei sta venendo verso di lui, rossa in volto e una strana emozione negli occhi, infuriata come non l’ha mai vista prima. Sono nei guai, pensa subito, senza nemmeno avere la minima idea di cosa può aver fatto per farla arrabbiare così tanto.“Sei un idiota”

Hanno già parlato dell’Incidente e risolto il problema, per cosa potrà essere arrabbiata? Niente. Mentre gli pare di sentire Gabriel che, divertito, gli dà il benvenuto nel mondo degli uomini sposati, si alza, offeso per l’appellativo. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e apre la bocca, ma Marie lo batte sul tempo.

“Perché non me ne hai parlato?” chiede lei, tirandogli con poca grazia la sua agenda.

La sua agenda. Quella su cui ha scritto tutto quello che piace a Marie, quella che rivela la sua debolezza, che rivela che è pazzamente innamorato di lei. L’idea che l’abbia letta fa montare la furia dentro di lui. “Che diamine ci facevi nel mio studio? Perché ficcanasi nella mia roba?”

“Se non volevi che entrassi nel tuo studio, non ti saresti dovuto dimenticare, di nuovo tra l’altro, che è ora di pranzo! È possibile che tu debba essere sempre avvisato come un bambino? E l’agenda, di certo non l’avrei presa se tu non l’avessi lasciata a terra!”

Arthur continua a guardarla con rabbia per non dargliela vinta, anche se si sente decisamente mortificato, a tal punto da non trovare una risposta.

“Pensavo di non piacerti”                               

Cosa? Arthur la guarda confuso. Marie non è una stupida, pensa, avrà capito tutto certamente, sarà bastata una sola nota, ma qualcosa nelle parole di lei però gli suona strano. “Mi pare che sia il contrario. Io non piaccio a te!”

“Che cosa te l’ha fatto pensare?!” chiede Marie, con le mani dei capelli.

“Mi evitavi!”

“Perché tu non mi volevi parlare!”

“Certo che ti volevo parlare!” Marie alza un sopracciglio. “Ero imbarazzato”

“Ma se siamo sposati!”

“Appunto” borbotta Arthur, guardando i suoi attrezzi da giardinaggio e desiderando intensamente di essere altrove, magari sotto terra a fare compagnia alle radici dei bucaneve che ha piantato apposta per farla felice.

Nessuno parla fin quando la risata di Marie gli fa alzare il volto. Lei si trattiene la pancia e non appena riesce a smettere gli sorride e lo guarda con un affetto tale che Arthur si sente immobilizzato.”Siamo degli stupidi”

E anche le labbra di Arthur si schiudono lentamente in un sorriso, perché Marie lo ricambia, e all’improvviso non importa più che abbia del lavoro ancora da fare, la tristezza del saperla (a torto) infelice è scomparsa, e all’improvviso Marie è tra le sue braccia, pelle liscia e morbida, il buon profumo di fiori. Lui è felice, lei è felice, e non c’è niente di meglio al mondo, niente può rovinare questo momento.

E poi, inaspettatamente, la pancia di Arthur brontola e Marie si allontana.

“Dobbiamo ancora parlare” dice, con un sorriso. “Ma prima, andiamo a mangiare”

 

 

XV. La sveglia suona, irritante, alle 7 di mattina, svegliando Arthur e Marie che riposano abbastanza vicini da percepire uno la presenza dell’altro, ma non abbastanza da essere troppo caldi. (Sono in piena estate, ma Marie prevede che ci vorrà molto di più di una sveglia per separarli durante le gelide mattine invernali) Uno dei due, solitamente Arthur, si allunga per spegnere la sveglia, approfittando del movimento per strusciarsi casualmente (non lo fa apposta, le assicura, ma il rossore del suo volto parla per lui) contro di lei. “Buongiorno” gli sussurra Marie ancora mezza addormentata, tirandolo di nuovo giù a letto. La tentazione di non alzarsi, specie quando lei si accoccola così accanto a lui, stampandogli un lieve bacio sulla guancia, è forte, ma eventualmente si alzano di malavoglia. Mentre si preparano per la giornata, ne approfittano per osservare l’altro di nascosto; la sottoveste di Marie esalta le sue curve in una maniera che dovrebbe essere illegale, mentre lei riesce a vedere la linea dei muscoli di Arthur attraverso la T-shirt che indossa per dormire. Si separano ognuno per il suo bagno, e si ritrovano a colazione. Arthur non si prende più nemmeno la briga di aprirlo, il giornale, e Marie non rinuncia a prenderlo in giro. A volte si sorridono per tutto il tempo, altre a malapena si guardano, irritati già da quando si sono alzati, ma non rinunciano mai a un bacio per salutarsi prima di andare a lavoro.

Ma il risveglio preferito di Marie avviene un sabato. Nessuno prova a svegliarli, semplicemente aprono gli occhi e rimangono distesi nel letto, vicini. Arthur le accarezza distrattamente i capelli, Marie poggia la testa sul suo petto, sente il suo cuore che batte, e richiude gli occhi, facendo le fusa come un gatto contento. Non ci sono altri suoni che quello dei loro respiri, altre sensazioni che quella delle lenzuola morbide e dei loro corpi, nessuna parola che debba essere detta quando sentono di comprendersi appieno. Arthur fa un lungo respiro, la stringe un poco più stretta lungo i fianchi e le tocca una spalla. Marie apre gli occhi, lo vede guardarla con amore e ammirazione, un sorriso che illumina il suo volto. La voce roca di Arthur, infine, rompe il silenzio. “Sposami” E il bello è che, se non fossero già marito e moglie, Marie risponderebbe di sì.


End file.
